The Joe Swanson Show (1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style)
1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution's TV-Spoof of "The Fryguy Show". Animated Series Cast *Fryguy - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Lina Volt - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Sharteneer - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Donna Silenter - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Dr. Lazertag - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Lady Neaforce - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Mini Fryguy - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jude the Big Evil Guy - Commander Zurg (The Spacebots) *Shanti Fryguy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Lily Punkey - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Dilliam Rudgers - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Little Bad Wersent - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rude Rullops - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Daniel Silenter - Soulful Heart Fox (The Care Bears Family) *Jack Volt - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Master Neaforce - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) Seasons * The Joe Swanson Show (1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) (Season 1) * The Joe Swanson Show (1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) (Season 2) * The Joe Swanson Show (1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) (Season 3) * The Joe Swanson Show (1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) (Season 4) * The Joe Swanson Show (1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) (Season 5) * The Joe Swanson Show (1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) (Season 6) * The Joe Swanson Show (1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) (Season 7) * The Joe Swanson Show (1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) (Season 8) * The Joe Swanson Show (1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) (Season 9) Trivia *Both Slappy Squirrel and Jeanson voiced by the late Sherri Stoner, both Sweet Heart Mouse and Donna Selinter voiced by the late Jen Tolley, both Grumpy Bear and Leslie Silenter voiced by the late Bob Dermer, both Thaddius Vent and Evil Freemaker Genie voiced by the late Colin McFarlane, both Proud Heart Cat and Sophie Mancini voiced by the late Ellen Ray Hennessey, both Cosmo and Dilliam Rudgers voiced by the late Daran Norris and both Brave Heart Lion and Dylan Rudgers voiced by the late Dan Hennessey. Gallery Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson as Fryguy Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Lina Volt Penelope running.png|Penelope Pussycat as Sharteneer Sweet Heart Mouse 2D.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Donna Silenter Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove as Dr. Lazertag Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Leslie Silenter Treat Heart Pig in Bright Heart's Bad Day.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as Lady Neaforce Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Mini Fryguy Commander Zurg (1986).png|Commander Zurg as Jude the Big Evil Guy Princess Daisy.png|Princess Daisy as Shanti Fryguy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Sophie Mancini Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Rudy Mancini Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Lily Punkey Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Dilliam Rudgers Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Little Bad Wersent Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dylan Rudgers Soulful Heart Fox.png|Soulful Heart Fox as Daniel Silenter Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest).png|Koga as Jack Volt Bright Heart Raccoon in The Factory of Uncaring.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Master Neaforce Category:1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Category:The Fryguy Show TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof